


Goodnight my Love

by Sexidebater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexidebater/pseuds/Sexidebater
Summary: Draco is leaving Hermione and unbeknownst to her, this is their last night together. Talk of sex, strays a bit from canon. Prepare for your heart to be broken.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile back while listening to a song by the same name as the title, "Goodnight my Love" by Honor Society. They're a really old band from late 2000's. I saw them live when they toured with the Jonas Brothers (JoBroHoe for life).  
> And I was struck with inspiration for a heartbreaking story about Dramione! Prepare for your hearts to be ripped out.

Hermione was curled up against Draco’s side, her body cradled in his arms. Her head was on his chest as she lightly slept.  
Just an hour before, they had made love. Usually they had sex, but Draco was soft this time, cherishing each moment of the experience. His soft touches and loving caresses took Hermione by surprise but she wasn’t complaining.  
This was a Draco that she loved, not that she didn’t love him before, but this different Draco was amazing. He was attentive, gentle, and loving.  
He would lightly graze her breasts, hold her hips close, kiss her lips softly. He pushed her hair out of her face so he could better see her. Eye contact was made through the entire encounter, making it more intense.  
Hermione loved it, and she fell asleep curled up next to him. A sense of security drifted over her. She felt safe in his arms.  
They had gotten together over the summer. It was unexpected and beautiful. They had run into each other at Borgen and Botts in Diagon Alley. Hermione was looking for a new magical book to read, Draco was just browsing. They had reached for the same book at the same time.  
Hermione had blushed at the touch. She had developed a physical crush on him a few years before. Like the crush where you just want to have hate sex with someone because they were hot.  
Draco gave her a smirk.  
“Sorry Granger. You take it. I’ve read it before in the library.” Draco muttered.  
“You sure, Malfoy?”  
“Yes. You’re separated from the magic during the holidays, so I kinda feel sorry for you. I’m surrounded by it every day.  
“How so? It’s forbidden outside of hogwarts.”  
“It’s a self reporting system when a student is surrounded by other wizards. My parents never report me. You could cast a spell right now and the ministry would be none the wiser.”  
Following that encounter, Draco and Hermione began to hang out more often. Diagon Alley was too crowded with people they knew too properly spend time together, so Hermione introduced him to muggle London.  
They when on dates, the cinema, ice cream shops, window shopping, walks by the river, everything was considered coupley.  
He kissed her on the second date. It was a light brush against her lips, a tentative kiss. He didn’t know how she would respond. But she responded by grabbing him and kissing him again.  
When her parents were gone for the night, she invited him over, and they had sex for the first time.  
The train came too soon for their liking, and their relationship got harder to maintain. Luckily, Hermione had access to an invisibility cloak and Draco had a private room.  
At least once a week, Hermione would fake being in her dorm and disappear into Draco’s room.  
Unbeknownst to Hermione, it was about to end with Draco.

Draco had a mission. A mission that would earn him his mark. He didn’t want to complete it. Hermione had changed everything about him, but The Dark Lord had threatened the life of Draco’s mother, and Draco’s own life.  
And Hermione’s.  
The Dark Lord had glimpsed Hermione over Easter Holiday and laughed maniacally.  
“You’re in love with a mudblood? How Severus of you! I will kill the inferior if you don’t succeed. I might kill her anyway, but the likelihood is lower if you succeed.” He cackled.  
Draco had to make a choice. Accomplish the mission, or lose everything he loved.  
Draco’s mission was to kill Albus Dumbledore.  
And tonight was the night that it would happen.  
Usually, Draco would have sex with Hermione, nice and rough, just how she liked it, but this night he cherished every moment with her. It would be his last time. He had no idea what the next few months would bring for them. He knew there would be death and destruction, he just didn’t know how much.  
It would be dangerous for Hermione, and he wished that she would stay out of it. That she would run far away. But her loyalty to Potter kept her close to home, wanting to fight the Death Eaters. Wanting to fight the people that Draco stood with.  
Hermione was none the wiser to Draco’s mission. She knew something was up because she knew him, she just didn’t know what it was; and no matter how much prodding, he never revealed his secret.  
Draco ran his finger tips against her back lightly. She hummed in her sleep and curled closer to him, her side completely against him.  
Draco felt a few tears slide from his eyes and down his cheeks to his chin, where they fell into Hermione’s wild hair.  
He used his free hand to wipe them.  
He didn’t want to do this; but he had to protect Hermione.  
The night went on. Hermione fell into a deeper sleep, and Draco stayed wide awake, enjoying his final moments with the love of his life. He thought about what they could have been, wishing he had made different choices. Maybe they would have been together, but that wasn’t an option.  
As dawn crept up over the horizon, Draco gently removed himself from Hermione’s embrace. He quietly and slowly got dressed, almost wishing that she would wake up and offer to run off with him and go into hiding. His mother had taken a turn for the worst and venomently supported the Dark Lord. Draco loved her, but he didn’t love where she was standing.  
He pressed his lips against her forehead, lingering there for a few seconds. When he pulled away, tears were freely drifting from his eyes. He sniffled quitely and left the room.  
Draco made his way to the room of requirement where he waited for the signal.  
Tonight everything would change.

Hermione woke to an empty bed, and she immediately knew that Draco was gone forever. She began to cry silently, not wanting to wake anyone in the rooms next to them. Draco’s side of the bed was still warm, letting her know that he had recently left.  
Hermione got out of bed and slowly got dressed.  
She knicked a few pairs of Draco’s shirts, so she could keep his smell.  
Tears slid freely down her eyes. He was lost forever. She didn’t know his mission, but it would be bad. He didn’t talk about that side of himself, but Hermione was too smart and wasn’t fooled. He had a mission from Voldemort. And if didn’t succeed, he would die.  
When Hermione got back to her room, she stashed the cloak and his shirts, placed a silencing spell around her bed, and cried hysterically before the rest of her dorm mates woke up.  
It was finally over. She knew the end would come someday, she was never prepared for it, no matter how hard she had tried.  
If only she had woken up before he left, she could have convinced him to run away with her. To go to Dumbledore and ask for sanctuary. Damned be finishing school. Hermione just wanted him.

Draco killed Dumbledore that night, casting an Avada on him. He stared at his wand right before his aunt dragged him away. While leaving, Draco caught a glimpse of Hermione fighting. She was truly beautiful fighting.  
Now it was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Trio has been captured and is in the Malfoy Manor. Draco is at war with himself on what to do.

Draco’s worst fears had come to life.  
Hermione stood before him, Fenrir Greyback’s Hans wrapped tightly around her forearm. She had been captured by the snatchers.  
Draco gulped and willed a poker face. He must’nt let anyone know.  
Hermione’s eyes bored into his, begging him to spare her.  
“Well, boy?” Greyback rasped.  
“Well Draco?” Lucius said, “Is it? Is it Harry Potter?”  
“I can’t-I can’t be sure.” Draco replied.  
“But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!  
Lucius had never been so excited.  
“Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-”  
Greyback interrupted, wanting his share of the deal.  
They then debated on what was wrong with Harry’s face. Draco remained silent, looking at Hermione from the side of his eyes.  
Draco cleared his mind and put up walls, lest anyone try to read his mind.  
“... Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?” Lucius said.  
Draco was full of reluctance and fear. His mind was clear of Hermione, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t afraid of what this meant.  
Boy wonder Potter was the only hope that they had to get out of this mess and if he failed, then Draco would never be able to attempt to make amends with Hermione.  
Though if boy wonder did a good job, Draco would probably rot in Askaban for the rest of his life. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make if it meant Hermione was safe.  
But now she was in danger and there was nothing he could do about it without blowing his cover.  
“I don’t know,” Draco finally responded.  
Narcissa debated with Lucius about how they had to be absolutely certain and how if Draco was doubting then it wasn’t a good idea to call the Dark Lord.  
They then turned their attention to Hermione.  
“”Yes-Yes, she was in Madam Malkin’s with Potter I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn’t it the Granger girl?”  
Draco almost threw up, “I...maybe…yeah.” He finally admitted.  
Weasley was then under scrutiny, and Draco reluctantly admitted that it was the Weasel.  
Bellatrix then walked in and was updated on the situation.  
Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, she lost her damn mind over a sword. Draco coward as Bellatrix stupified snatcher after snatcher.  
Narcissa was about to send the prisoners to the cellar when Bellatrix instructed her to keep Hermione upstairs for… interrogation.  
Draco knew what he was about to witness, and he thought about death, and how this might be the chance to take a stand.  
Weasley shouted at them to take him. Bellatrix promised to use him next if Hermione died while being interrogated.  
Draco watched in horror as Bellatrix used the cruciatus curse on his Hermione. Hermione screamed in agony.  
“I’m going to ask you again. Where did you get the sword? Where?” Bellatrix screeched.  
“We found it-we found it-PLEASE!” Hermione screamed.  
“You are a lying, filthy Mudblood and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth.”  
Another scream tore from Hermione’s lips.  
Draco almost threw up. He wanted to take action, but he would die if he raised his wand against Bellatrix.  
But was it worth it? Was death worth the risk when it comes to taking a stand?  
“What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth, or I swear, I shall run you through with this knife” Bellatrix said, pointing the knife at Hermione.  
Hermione started crying. She turned her head to look at Draco. She saw the pain etched into his face, the tears in his eyes, the decision he was making.  
“Don’t do it,” Hermione said softly, putting up mental walls to block Bellatrix out incase she tried mind reading. “Don’t do it.”  
“Do what? DO WHAT?” Bellatrix shouted.  
Hermione turned her head to face the unhinged witch, “Bugger off.”  
Bellatrix screeched and jumped on Hermione’s body. She pushed up the younger girl’s sleeve and began to carve the word MUDBLOOD into her forearm.  
Hermione screamed the entire time and struggled to break free, but it was futile.  
When she finished, she left Hermione laying in the middle of the floor, bruised, broken, and bleeding.  
Bellatrix called for the goblin. Pettigrew went downstairs to fetch him.  
When the goblin came up, Bellatrix handed him the sword.  
“Well is it the true sword?” She asked desperately.  
“No,” the goblin said, “It’s a fake.”  
“Are you sure? Are you quite sure?” Bellatrix asked.  
“Yes.”  
Relief broke across Bellatrix’s face, “Good. And now, we call the Dark Lord.”  
Draco’s ears heard what she was saying, but his eyes were on Hermione’s form. Blood trickled from the MUDBLOOD carving in her arm, her eyes were glazed over, and she looked like she was close to death.  
Bellatrix rolled back her sleeve and touched her mark, summoning the Dark Lord.  
“And I think,” said Bellatrix, “We can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her.”  
Draco almost threw up, but relief soon found him.  
The next few minutes went by in a blur. Ron Weasley bursted into the room screaming, followed closely by Potter.  
The two idiots sent stupify curses throughout the room.  
“STOP OR SHE DIES!” Bellatrix screamed, tired of the antics.  
She was supporting Hermione’s body, a knife pressed against her throat.  
The boys surrendered their wands to Draco, who was tempted to let them keep them.  
Bellatrix was about to hand Hermione off to Greyback when a peculiar grinding noise filled the drawing room.  
Everyone looked up in time to see the chandelier fall, almost crushing Bellatrix.  
Weasley retrieved Hermione’s unconscious form as crystals flew in all directions. Draco covered his face, though not in time as he was still cut.  
The next minute was filled with Dobby, Draco’s former house elf, rescuing Potter and his friends.  
Draco watched them thankfully escape, glad that Hermione magically made it out alive.  
It was in that moment that Draco decided he couldn’t stand it anymore. He would turn himself into the order, or what was left of it, when he arrived back at Hogwarts.  
No longer could he stand idly by, and if he died, then it would be worth it. He would never die a hero, or with honor, but he would die with courage and a clearer conscious.  
Blood of the innocent was on his hands, it would never come off, but now, he could make amends.  
Draco just couldn’t wait to get back to Hogwarts.  
As Draco was forming his plans, the Dark Lord suddenly arrived.  
They had lost Potter and Draco’s face paled more than usual as he prepared for the punishment that would be doled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I will work on Chapter 3 today! I've been meaning to write it, forgot completely about writing it, but now it's on my mind and I will hopefully have it finished tonight and will cross post it!  
> Please review and leave Kudos! Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I wrote this awhile back, and posted it on FF. I'm working on moving all of my stories over here as well and will be posting to each platform so readers can pick their favorite platform to enjoy my work! Please review and leave kudos and follow me! I will be posting A LOT more!


End file.
